The Janitor's Closet Never Left You
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sequel to The Always There For You Janitor's Closet. Sakura and Sasuke are back from France and a couple. Sakura is beyond broken and Gaara's worried and bored without her usual crazy self. Gaara's Pov!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the school hoping she would be here. This school allows boys and girls. The principle is Orochimaru, a man whom most children fear. Everyone else had given up on her after she'd been gone for two years. Even Haku and Naruto gave up on her, but she has to have come back. I want her too.

"Why don't you give up?" Naruto asked holding a girl named Hinata's hand. He had hooked up with her just a year after Sakura left.

"I'm not willing to let go." I answered making Haku laugh at me. He's grown up quite a bit and doesn't look as much like a woman anymore. I guess that's good.

"Of course you aren't Gaara." Haku nodded making me glare at him for a moment before Itachi and Sai walked up to us.

"My brother and Sakura will be going to this school." Itachi informed us making my eyes widen along with Naruto and Haku's.

"That's a shocker." Naruto said simply. I noticed Hinata's eyes narrow slightly but didn't do or say anything to tell me more.

"I guess that means we should greet them." Sai said with no emotion. Itachi and him never really talk much anymore about anything. No one could ever figure out why. Sakura was so secretive and quiet for two weeks before she left.

We saw Sakura and Sasuke at the entrance of the school standing outside. Sakura was wearing a black tight dress that ended at her knees where she had ripped up black fishnet stockings and black combat boots with cross key chains on them. She had black fishnet arm warmers. Sakura looked dead with her black make-up and emotionless expression.

Sasuke was standing behind her with his arms around her waist pulling her up against him. I watched the two of them. It was like looking at a pair of zombies. What could have happened in France? The others flinched back when they saw the two.

"She's changed." I said blankly trying to figure out what the cause may be. It almost killed Naruto and Haku. I could see it in their eyes as they stared at Sakura with such pain filled faces. Lee walked up behind us and gasped out loud.

"Sakura!" He shouted. She glanced over at us and her lips parted but there was no other reaction. When Sasuke looked up and noticed us he glared as though _we _were the ones to blame then shook his head in frustration.

Once the bell rang for us to head to our classes Sasuke and Sakura both disappeared forcing us all into reality. The reality that Sakura is gone and Sasuke was the only one there for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm getting bored of having to repeat myself over all my updated fics in order to inform my fans of why I was gone for several days… so WHO CARES ABOUT THE DETAILS?!**

I didn't know what to think as I walked to my class and sat at a random seat hardly caring who sat next to me. I glanced up and noticed Sakura walking into the room looking like the dead. Her eyes showed no emotion at all other than annoyance. Her clothing and make-up made her contribute to that look with some kind of gothic style.

"Hello class!" The teacher started in a really happy voice making me turn to the window. I already studied all the material for my freshmen year during the summer. The male teacher continued on telling his stories, procrastinating the introductory part of our first day of class.

Sakura was sitting beside me giving me just the opportunity I needed. "Hey." I said simply. She glanced over at me but didn't do much else. I guess I'm just not on her hate list.

"You weren't one of the ones who did anything wrong." She answered not even looking at me. This makes sense. Now I know that she's angry at us for what we did to her in middle school. Actually it was only Itachi and Sai. Could they actually break her?

"Was Sasuke with you when you moved away to your rich family in Paris?" I asked bluntly. She glared for a moment then was saved by the teacher turning his attention to us.

"Do you two mind?! I'm trying to tell the class an interesting story that happened over the summer!" He growled. I looked up at him and then tsk'd.

"You mean you were forcing the class to listen to your stories when we could be wasting our lives doing other things?" I asked making the teacher glare so hard that he popped a blood vein. "Now where were we?" I turned to Sakura. She narrowed her eyes then answered the question.

"My parents want me to marry him." She said just as the bell rang, as soon as it did she got up and left quickly but gracefully leaving me shocked. A fiancé and she's only a freshman. How retarded.

When I got out to the hallway I noticed Itachi fallowing us. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I wonder if he just can't face the Akatsuki after what he did. Oh well it's not like I care. "How was first period?" Haku asked.

I don't know why I started hanging out with these kids. I never did before. When Sakura was at the Academy and in my room I still didn't hang out with her or her friends. I was just there sometimes and other times I wasn't. "Interesting." I answered before anyone else could.

"This is a first." Sai said seemingly bored as he leaned against the wall.

"Sakura was in my class sitting beside me. Her parents want her to marry Sasuke." I said allowing them to know because they all deserve the guilt this will bring them.

Itachi and Sai looked especially broken and battered after hearing the news. They broke her so they _should _get hurt as well. Apparently Itachi's break-up line was basically 'You're beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me'. Sai was just an impatient idiot.

We headed to class then hurrying so we wouldn't be late. My next class had Sasuke. Oh boy I think I just won the grand prize! No. I feel more like I should beat him up for turning Sakura into this _thing_. Sakura was broken sure when Itachi and Sai broke up with her but… she wasn't damaged. Damaged is more severe and can cause a change in expressions, voice, attitude, clothing, or anything really to do with the subject.

Damaged and Sakura had never belonged in the same vocabulary and yet somehow it is right now. Sasuke has to know something. I found a seat beside him happy to have a teacher that looked like a pushover. "What happened to Sakura in Paris?" I asked as I sat down.

"She and I were promised to elope. Is that what you wanted to hear, or are you looking for another answer that explains something else?" He asked starting to confuse me with his idiotic word play.

"Fine. What happened to change her so much?" I changed my question causing Sasuke's smirk to turn into a tired frown.

"She… couldn't be complete leaving the school with so many things incomplete. She wanted this year to be full of happy memories to help her last the rest of her middle school years in Paris, but instead she was hurt and things were left broken. She didn't know what to do… so she made all her pain internal." Sasuke told me with a story voice.

"So everyone who go angry at her for keeping secrets, broke up with her, or hurt her in any other way caused this to happen along with you?" I rephrased but it didn't seem that Sasuke liked me blaming him.

"I won't tell you what Sakura and I did in Paris. I won't even tell you why her parents chose me, or how I always knew. All because you're a jerk." He growled looking like a girl.

Instantly Sasuke got a detention for calling me a jerk. I was happy to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

"Apparently this club is the best in town." Naruto informed us. Sai and Itachi fallowed in silently. They still haven't dated anyone since Sakura was no longer theirs. It's sad to an extent but I'm happy. Sai and Itachi deserve that since they caused her to break.

"Nice music." I answered as the song 'I miss you' by Blink 182 began to play over the speakers. I never really listened to music but I remember a day when Sakura was listening to this song. She was happier then. I wonder what happened… then again I do know what happened at the school. In Paris she probably finally broke down.

"Holy crap!" Haku cried staring at a girl in the corner. There was no doubt it was Sakura who was dancing nice and slow with her arms in the air. Sasuke danced with her looking at the girl with lust in his eyes along with slight guilt.

"She looks… better to an extent, but don't you always look better when you hide it inside?" I asked softly causing Sai and Itachi to glare at me.

"You shouldn't talk about Sakura like you understand her. You have no idea what she's like or could be going through. It doesn't mean it was me." Itachi growled shoving me slightly. I stood my ground and stared him down.

"It wasn't her fault is all I know. I also know her much better than you or Sai. Haku and Naruto probably know her better than me, but remember that they gave up on her much faster than I ever could." I answered darkly realizing that I'm already talking much more than I normally do. The song Pieces by Sum 41 filled the club.

"Stop talking about us like we aren't here…" Haku started then sighed and walked up to Sakura. She glanced over at him but made no reaction. "Hey Sakura!" He fake grinned looking slightly nervous. Sakura ignored him and turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Shot down!" Naruto cried with a smirk and patted Haku's back. They're acting like she's some stranger they tried to hook up with. No wonder she ignored them. I walked up to her and held out my hand. She stared at me curiously making Sasuke angry. He has nothing to hold over me while the others… he has everything.

"Do you want to dance and catch up? It must hurt knowing your past has already learned how to live without you… but I want you to come back at the very least to be my friend once again." I said knowing how cliché that sounded but with my monotone voice it probably doesn't affect her in a bad way. Especially with her voice being monotone now as well.

"I'll dance with you." She said taking my hand. We danced nice and slow to the song All of This by Blink 182. It's a slow sad song that is beginning to be one of my favorites. "What did you mean by us being friends? I don't remember us being close." Sakura asked forcing me to smile and shake my head.

"I don't openly call anyone my friend. Not normally. You were the exception. I always considered us as friends but I never wanted to get involved with the drama or trouble you got into. I just liked watching it." I whispered making her lean in closer to me to hear.

"So we were friends then." She answered and allowed me to twirl her in a circle. When she spins it reminds me of when she was her spazzy younger self. I miss that side of her. It was sweet and it made me smile. The girl has changed though. Why do I still care?


	4. Chapter 4

She smiled softly then leaned her head against my shoulder. "Haku and Naruto… they're far away aren't they?" She asked with a bitter laugh. I knew what she meant instantly. It was what I had been thinking as well.

"They're gone." I replied and felt her stiffen in front of me. She looked at me with blank eyes and nodded letting me know she knew all along. It was suffocating just looking at Sakura with her melancholy showing how truly pathetic she's become.

"I'm so sorry… it's just that… everything that happened before I left… well it may seem small but for some reason it hurt. I just wanted someone to love me before I was taken to my mother's heartless world." She said gently.

"I think I'm starting to understand." I answered noticing Sasuke flirting with a blond haired girl. I glared at him making Sakura glance over but her expression didn't change at all. She just looked at me with her same expression then excused herself.

"I need to get going." She said softly and put her hair behind her ears. When we were in middle school she never put her hair back she was always too busy running around scheming her next plot. It was fun and strange at the same time. Now in high school she's just a zombie in spazzy clothing.

I watched her leave but then she turned and smiled at me before mouthing 'thank you'. I smirked and turned to the guys. "Sakura just smiled." I told them causing the boys to stare at me oddly. They didn't seem to care much which hurt a bit thinking of how much it will hurt Sakura.

"Why do you care so much about her?" Sai asked dryly causing me to glare at him straight through. Why doesn't he care about her when he's the one who helped break her?! I turned away and began to walk off when Naruto and Haku stopped me.

"Do… do you think she'll get better soon?" Naruto whispered making me glare harder at them both. Pathetic. They only care about her now that they realize there's hope to her coming back to normal. It's stupid but I guess that's what these boys have always been.

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you boys would care to stick by here when she's like this." I growled forcing the boys out of my way as I stormed out of the room feeling as if this was all of those boys' fault.

"Don't act so confident. It was your fault too… even if you and Sakura both don't realize it." Haku told me bitterly as though we should all share the blame for some reason. I realized then that he was right… but there's no way I'm going to think about that now.

"Go ahead and hold your head higher than the rest of us… but you're going to have to face your hand in this sooner or later." Itachi called after me but I ignored him and walked out the door leaving the boys in my dust. I can't think of this now when Sasuke hardly cares about the girl he's supposedly _helping. _There's no way I can allow this to happen any longer.

For a brief moment I thought about how when I was younger in middle school… I was never there for her… I didn't even know she had a boyfriend until the rumors of her meltdown appeared all over the school. It burned realizing I did play a part in all of this… do I really deserve the ability to help her?

Why should I care now when I didn't care then… was this all just a messed up idea from an idiot's head to begin with?


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and I rushed into the theme park racing for the Titan and backlash wave! Today we get to go to the amusement park together! I'm only excited because this will be my first time. Sakura seems happy too even if she isn't smiling. "It's just us?" She asked as we got in the short line to the ride.

"I didn't invite anyone else." I answered hoping she wouldn't hear my annoyance but I had nothing to worry about. Sakura was more concerned about the line rather than the conversation.

"I didn't either." She informed me with a smile and took my hand. Once we were next in line she grinned looking much happier than normal.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked point blank as she got ready to step forward toward the ride. Sakura looked back at me with wide eyes making them fill with tears.

"I'm not." She answered and held my hand tighter before getting into the ride.

Once the ride started she clutched me tightly and cried soft pure tears. "What happened?" I asked gently knowing that I don't want to know. Every fiber in my being wants me to ditch this girl and go on and have fun for the rest of the day.

"I just… I guess Sasuke left me." She said in a soft voice as we climbed up high in the roller costar about to go down. I glanced over at her strangely. Shouldn't she be happy about that?

"Why are you upset about something like that?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed and scared at the same time. How much higher is this ride going to take us?!

"I guess because he was here for me for the first year that I sunk into that depressing state. Now that he's gone and everyone else is here but gone… it hurts more than I ever expected it to." She told me and then laughed bitterly.

"Did you know that I can't even go into a Janitor's closet now?" She asked making my eyes widen. This is just too impossible. Every word that comes out of her mouth shocks me.

"Do you think we could be friends again?" I asked then gasped as we shot down the costar making Sakura flail back and cry out as I freaked. This is **not **okay. We both clutched the bar for safety praying for God to please spare us.

"Let's be friends if we make it!" Sakura shouted with her eyes closed and her tears flapping around in the wind along with her hair. Instantly we were both laughing as we got used to the whips and bumps of the ride. It became _fun_.

"That was AWESOME!" I shouted feeling like a little kid. She grinned and took my arms spinning us around in circles. It was obvious she was loving today.

"Thank you so much!" She cried looking just like how I felt. It reminded me of how she used to be. I wanted to hug her to me and watch the passing people hoping to spread our happiness to them as well.

"No problem." I answered as she led the way to the next ride. Maybe I can fix her even if I was never there before this…

"Come on Gaara!" She laughed pulling me harder. I smiled at this and followed hoping this is okay.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked home feeling very accomplished with how far along Sakura's been coming. I just need her to begin acting like this around others as well. My eyes narrowed when I thought of Naruto and Haku who have practically abandoned her in her time of need.

"How was your outing with the little zombie?" Temari asked without looking at me as she smirked at her phone. She's hooked up with Shikamaru but is having some problems since he wants to help Sakura. She takes it as a sign of cheating when he's just being a good friend.

"The _zombie_'s gotten a lot better. She can laugh and smile. Sakura's able to have fun now." I informed her proudly. She smiled at this and then turned to me.

"Shikamaru will be accompanying you on your next date with her. This way hi conscious will be cured and you get your test done." Temari said casually then left for the kitchen making Kankuro block her way and hold out the pizza place's number out to her. "You get so worked up just because one of your puppets found its way in the spaghetti."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHY I DON'T WANT YOU COOKING!!!!" He screamed looking so sad and scared. I don't blame him. Once she put some of my sand in the cake I threw her out of the kitchen telling her never to return.

Luckily I was able to retrieve the sand. I walked into my room to see someone sitting on my bed gazing out the window. I glared. "Oh yeah! Sasuke is here to see you!" Temari called making me growl knowing I could have used this information to my advantage earlier but now I have no time.

"Hello Gaara." Sasuke smirked and turned to look at me with his dark eyes. I stared him down not wanting to show the fear I was beginning to feel. He has control of Sakura when I'm not around. I haven't gotten her to show her fun anger yet. The kind where she chases the perverts away and that can loosen his hold on her.

"What do you want?" I asked letting the anger within me hide within the darkness of my heart. This way he won't know that I fear and hate him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed noticing my nonchalant posture and attitude.

"I want you to stay away from Sakura. You're changing her and I don't like it." He growled making me laugh at this pitiful boy who just wanted his favorite toy to stay his and quit advertising itself to the world.

"You do understand that I'm taking that as a challenge? I must do it otherwise you will win this game. I need to save her for my own reasons and you need her to stay the same for yours. Fine. Whoever wins gets their cruel reward… Sakura's love." I informed him with a bitter smile and disappointed eyes.

"I accept your challenge then." Sasuke answered looking just as unhappy as me. I watched him leave for a moment then shook my head. There's no way I can lose to him… she has to come back to everyone like she once was. I must help her! Then once I've finished I will leave.

"Gaara..." Shikamaru said lazily from behind me. I turned around and stared at him blankly. "Why was that jerk Sasuke here? Isn't he the one that broke her?" He asked yawning and running a hand through his pony-tail.

"It started with Itachi, then Sai, and finally Sasuke. Those are the people that broke her. It's our job to fix her. Tomorrow we'll take her to the park. We need to hang out with her, just the three of us, until she gets used to you. Then we'll add Naruto and Haku… and then the others." I told him making the guy yawn again and nod.

"I gotcha. It's so troublesome… her stupid ex keeps hanging around her now." He told me with a sigh turning around to leave. I quickly grabbed his shoulder and turned him around with wide eyes. "You didn't know? Sasori's been working with her too. A lot earlier then you did. He caught up with her on the first day of school before class and hangs out with her every day. Sasuke can't pester him at all since he's scared of getting killed."

Sasori… what does he want with her? He was the leader of the Sakura fanclub… which I guess means he's extremely loyal to her… but wasn't she always angry at him? Didn't she hate him? I stared out the window at Sasuke as he rushed over to Sakura who was talking to Sasori outside my house. I glared then.

I won't lose to either of them! **I **will be the one to save Sakura! Not anyone else will get in my way or do so before me! There's no way I'll let Sasori be the hero of this story!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Did I mention there's a sequel to this story?**_** It's when they're in collage. Now back to the story.**

I walked up to Sakura the next day with a smirk and dark look in my eye. I need to find out what my competition has been trying out with her. If Sasori is as worthless as I think then it should be easily taking the lead from him. "Hello Gaara." She smiled.

"Hey Sakura can I ask you a personal question?" I asked knowing that this might be too soon for her. I have to know though in order to take over Sasori's place within her.

"What is it?" She muttered looking a little suspicious but she still had a slight smile and a trusting expression.

"You and Sasori… what's going on there?" I asked trying to pretend like I'm just jealous or something. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise but she just laughed.

"He's always picking on me! I don't understand why! Even when I was my zombie self with Sasuke he still picked on me all the time. He's such a jerk." She pouted looking a bit annoyed but still happy somehow. I don't think I can compete with that.

"You like it." I accused angrily but quickly caught myself. My eyes widened in surprise of my own actions. I can't lose control when trying to win her over. It won't work. Sakura didn't notice luckily and instead had a thoughtful look.

"I guess I do. He makes me feel real. I like being with you too, but it's more like your healing the scars, but he's making me forget I ever even had scars to begin with. It's nice, both ways." Sakura informed me and took my hand leading me to the school.

"Come on slow poke! We have to get racing!" She laughed and ran holding my hand and forcing me into the building. I stared at her in disbelief and then glared. I don't know how I can win. Healing her scars… wouldn't mean a thing if I could make her forget them.

"Do you want to hang out with me tomorrow at the movies? Shikamaru will be there too if you don't mind." I said as she continued to drag me along. Sakura turned to look at me with a blank expression and then a distant gaze.

"I guess it's about time I faced the people of my past. If it's just Shikamaru I know I can handle it. Maybe if I get used to him I can meet others too! That'd be great." She said convincingly. The way she said it though… it was more like she was trying to convince herself.

I smiled at this. I still have things only _I_ can fix within her. "Don't worry. I'll be there every step of the way." I smirked and held her hand tightly. She smiled softly and then laughed and talked to me about how much fun the rides and such were yesterday.

I watched her curiously knowing I won't have much time before she doesn't need me. Wanting and needing are two different things. In order to regain the honor and dignity I lost… I need her to need me. After I've helped her a considerable amount then I will go. I don't deserve that much… and I have to help her, the best I can.

"Do you think I could break up with Sasuke at one point?" Sakura asked me with a look of wonder. I smirked at this and nodded. "That's good. I love him but not in the way he wants. I think our relationship is too unhealthy."

I ignored the word unhealthy with a vengeance. If I stopped to think about that word then I would realize just how much that word fit how I plan our relationship to become.


	8. Chapter 8

**I got my comp!!!! SO HAPPY!!!! NOW I CAN SPAM UPDATES!!!! AGAIN!!!**

Favorite song of the day… Back In Your Head by Tegan and Sara

I held Sakura's hand and looked at her peaceful and happy expression. She deserves to be happy again after everything. I think she can go back to the way that she was before all this drama. We entered the theatre and looked for Shikamaru so we could get all set up to watch the movie.

"Hey guys." Shikamaru said from behind us. We turned around and instantly Sakura gave him her old Sakura-grin and grabbed his hand dragging him to the popcorn and candy.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried happily. I watched her go with him following, wearing a smile on his normally bored and tired face. Sakura has this special talent that makes the people around her become happy or at least happier.

I felt a sting of loneliness inside realizing that this is going to have to end. Sakura and my being together can never last. It would be sick and wrong if it does. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered biting my lip and then looked up to see Sakura staring at me curiously. She was right in front of me making my eyes widen as I took a step back.

"Don't you want to get something before the movie?" She asked letting me breathe a sigh of relief. I nodded and walked with her wearing a worn out smile. That was close… "What were you apologizing for?" Sakura said with her back to me. I froze then and shook my head. I can't tell her.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you." I answered and walked ahead of her getting myself a drink and candy. She didn't speak until we got to the theatre where Shikamaru was holding our seats at the center of the room.

"Yes! You chose the best seats ever!" She cheered happily rushing up to him. I smiled at this and sat down beside her as Shikamaru sat on her other side. The Percy Jackson movie began as Sakura held both my and Shikamaru's hand. Her eyes were wide and child-like.

I smiled at this then frowned noticing Sasori entering the movie. My anger filled me whole and then slowly began to disappear. For some reason I was unable to stay angry at someone who had more of a right to her than I do.

I watched as Sakura noticed him as well. Her eyes widened and she pouted, but I could tell she was happy especially when he noticed her and waved with a smirk sitting behind us. "What a jerk, that stalker." She sighed but then smiled as I knew she would.

I almost got up and left but I forced myself to stay there. My job is to fix her, not to care about what's going on with her and another guy. I watched her eyes on the screen then thought back on the times in our dorm that she would yell at the boys then laugh with them just moments later.

Sakura has always been able to put a smile on our faces and yet she also can take it away just as easily. No one smiled when we all saw her new looks and boyfriend when we got here at this new school. Now… it looks as though things just may go back to the way they were.

Another sting of loneliness filled me but I ignored it. Sick feelings towards someone I'm using for my own gain… that's no good. I need to keep these emotions bottled up inside so I can leave when the time comes. She squeezed my hand lightly and smiled up at me.

I looked down at her innocent features and smiled back. I felt like a wolf who wished he could change who he was yet still couldn't help following little red riding hood.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want us to hang out with Sakura again?" Naruto and Haku asked at the same time. I looked at the two angrily because of their stupid way of putting it. Of course they used to be friends and I'm trying to get her to make amends… so it will end after she becomes friends with Naruto and Haku again. Everyone else will come back after that and then I can leave.

"She's becoming more like her old self. I know she misses you guys. Sakura's been hanging out with Shikamaru a lot now so it might be cool if you guys went with them to see if you think you can handle it. Being her old friends it may be the best way to find out what she's like now." I said hoping to convince them.

The next day I heard Sakura broke up with Sasuke and looked like she was flirting with Haku and Naruto. I believed the break-up part but I knew that she was just hanging out with her old friends again. It looks like my job's just about done.

"What have you been planning?" A voice asked making me turn around to see Sasori glaring at me. I stared at him blankly and walked away but he instantly appeared in front of me.

I stopped for a moment knowing I could never tell him the truth. I just sighed then. "I only want her to be happy so I'm fixing her. Your way will help out too but my way will bring back her friends. You can take her now though because I'm done." I said with a shrug and walked past him.

"You're a bastard." Sasori informed me darkly. I nodded then walked into class to be greeted by her kind smile and happy face. It's almost time for me to go. I just need to stay and make sure she really is okay. After school she walked home with me.

"Naruto, Haku, and I were acting just like our old selves!" She cheered and spun around in a circle laughing to herself. I found myself smiling at this. Her happiness is mine and I want her to be the happiest person in the world. This also makes me the most selfish.

"I love you." I said making her stop and look back at me. I then laughed and shook my head. "As a friend of course, but now I realize that it sounded awkward." I sighed making her smile and hug me tight.

"I understand, but you don't need to worry. I can tell you get nervous but I'm fine now. I have everyone back again!" She grinned. I nodded and decided right then what I have to do. When I entered my house I immediately began to pack and called the school.

"Hello this is Gaara Sabaku and I was calling to inform you that I'm transferring to a school in Suna." I informed the school softly. When I was done packing my things I called my sister and brother so they could pick me up tomorrow and take me to our home town.

Everyone will be so surprised to see me back. I was supposed to hang out here until high school was done and over with but here I am going back home in the middle of my freshmen year. I laughed bitterly and fell over onto my futon feeling the pain enter my whole being.

"I'm really leaving her." I whispered reaching my hand up to the ceiling as though holding it out to Sakura. I then allowed it to drop. I knew I would leave from the very beginning. Who knows we could all go to Orochimaru's collage together. That would be weird.

My phone began to ring making me pick it up after looking at the ID. It was Shikamaru. "You're leaving right?" he asked making me sigh. Of course he would be able to guess my plan. I forgot he's a genius.

"Yea." I answered and got ready to pass out. I'm so done with this place. I could hear him sigh on the other line. I knew then that he had found a major flaw in my plan.

"She's going to break again." He informed me in his 'this is troublesome' voice. I nodded but realized he couldn't see me. Stupidly, I hit my forehead.

"I'm just going back home. I'll be going to Snake-man's collage in case she wants to see me there." I informed him angrily realizing that I was becoming defensive. I did have an idea that she would get upset but I never cared till now.

"She's going and so are we. You're going to regret losing this chance to take her when we get to collage." Shikamaru informed me making me laugh.

"I know."

**The End. **

**Sequal is going to be called Janitor Closet Secret Games it's collage time!**


	10. It's here!

**_I've finally posted it! It's up and ready to be read!_  
**

**The Secret Fun of the Janitor's Closet**


End file.
